


The Pines Protection Society

by Xannbi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Lives AU, Dystopia, Family Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Moderate violence/suffering, Post-Apocalypse, Worldwide Weirdmageddon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xannbi/pseuds/Xannbi
Summary: In a universe where Bill Cipher lives to become ruler of not just Gravity Falls, but the entire world, the Pines family and their friends fight to survive. They create a group called the Pines Protection Society, which acts as a first-responder organization in the post-apocalyptic planet they now live on. The Pines find a new purpose in helping victims of the apocalypse, as they've accepted there is nothing else they can do to fight against Bill.





	The Pines Protection Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first new fanfiction I've written since last summer, and I'm excited to return to writing about Gravity Falls. Just to preface the format of this piece: each chapter is written as a journal entry, from a certain Pines' perspective. The title of each chapter will tell you which Pines is authoring which chapter, and every chapter is written from first-person perspective. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.

This is Dipper Pines, logging an entry for the first time in Dr. Stanford Pines's official Weirdmageddon Log.

Current date: August 28, 2012, 4:38 PM.

Current location: inside the Mystery Shack.

Current weather: bloodstorms (thunderstorms, with blood rain), gusts, and occasional hailstones made of stone. 

Who am I, you might ask? Well, I consider myself to be a researcher, paranormal investigator, a scientist's apprentice, a great-nephew, a twin brother, and a survivor of Weirdmageddon, so far. You see, we are currently in the midst of an apocalypse brought on by an otherworldly demon known as Bill Cipher. This apocalypse was dubbed Weirdmageddon by Dr. Pines, who happens to be my great-uncle. He created this log out of an empty journal he had, in hopes of recording our thoughts and experiences as we live through Weirdmageddon. And maybe one day in the future, where everything is hopefully back to normal, this journal can act as a time capsule to the past.

But anyway. Together, with my great-uncles Stanley and Stanford, my twin sister Mabel, and a group of our friends, we attempted to defeat Bill before he could take over the world.

Unfortunately... we were unsuccessful.

It's a complicated story, but I'll try to summarize it here. Pretty much, my Grunkle Ford had this interdimensional rift, which was essentially a small tear in the fabric of our dimension. It was kept in a glass globe, and he had to keep it out of Bill's hands so he wouldn't break it open and unleash the monsters of his dimension into ours. When Bill somehow managed to get the rift and smash it, however-- we still don't know exactly how that happened-- he created the apocalypse known as Weirdmageddon, and Gravity Falls became a dystopian world. However, when Bill tried to take over the rest of the world, he was confined to the town limits by a "weirdness bubble". He only had control over Gravity Falls itself. The rest of the world was normal.

Grunkle Ford knew a simple formula that could collapse the barrier around the town, which Bill demanded he give him. Bill planned to go into Grunkle Ford's head and find the formula himself. My Grunkles Stan and Ford had a brilliant idea of swapping clothes so that Stan appeared as Ford, and so Bill would go into Stan's head. The plan from there was to erase Stan's memory, completely wiping out Bill as a result.

But... their plan didn't exactly work out the way they wanted it to. Bill saw right through the scheme, and Ford was ultimately forced to give up the formula.

Now the world is essentially a post-apocalyptic wasteland. It's anarchy everywhere. The government's fallen apart, gangs roam the streets, buildings crumble due to abandonment and disrepair, and there are constantly gun- and knife-fights occurring in alleyways or even in plain sight. Everyone's scared of each other. Nobody knows what to do. We've all accepted that Bill is the supreme overlord of our universe, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it.

At least, I didn't know what to do until the events that occurred just this morning... we found one of our... friends? Enemies? Frenemies? I'll just call her one of our allies. Her name is Pacifica, and we found her in the forest, lost and clearly injured from a knife fight. A gang had jumped her, and while she'd managed to fight them off, my Grunkle Ford still had to--

Alright, alright, my twin sister Mabel is telling me that she wants to tell the story herself. So I'll let her tell it. She was more involved in the matter, anyway. I'll be back with another entry soon. This is Dipper Pines, signing out for now.

-DP


End file.
